1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable-height stand. More specifically, the present invention discloses a stand with fine adjustment and rough adjustment functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a common projector or a related product, an adjustable-height stand is used to adjust the height or angle of elevation of the projector to aim an image onto a screen or wall. Therefore, designing an easy-to-use adjustable-height stand is an important goal for designers.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a structural diagram of a stand 10 of a prior art projector. The stand 10 is used to support a projector 12. As shown in FIG. 1, the stand 10 of the prior art projector comprises a screw rod 14, and an adjusting mechanism 16 for supporting the projector 12. The adjusting mechanism 16 comprises a screw hole 18 through which it is installed on the screw rod 14. Users rotate the screw rod 14 to drive the adjusting mechanism 16 up and down so as to adjust the height or the angle of elevation of the projector.
However, the design of the stand of the prior art projector is inconvenient for large adjustments. To make an adjustment to the height of the adjusting mechanism 16, users must rotate the screw rod 14 until the adjusting mechanism 16 is at the desired height. For small adjustments, this is a fairly quick operation, but large adjustments can take a long time, as there is no quick way to change the height of the adjusting mechanism 16. In other words, the stand 10 of the prior art projector has a fine adjustment function but does not have a rough adjustment function.
It is therefore a primary objective of this invention to provide a stand that has both fine adjustment and rough adjustment functions.
The claimed invention, briefly summarized, discloses a stand for supporting a predetermined device. The stand comprises a screw rod, a supporting mechanism, and an adjusting mechanism. The supporting mechanism supports the predetermined device. The adjusting mechanism is installed on the screw rod and connected to the supporting mechanism for adjusting the height of the supporting mechanism. The adjusting mechanism comprises a hole portion through which the adjusting mechanism is installed on the screw rod. The hole portion comprises an upper U-shaped wall and a lower U-shaped wall. The upper U-shaped wall is positioned on a front-upper region of the hole portion, the upper U-shaped wall having a first screw thread. The lower U-shaped wall is positioned on a back-lower region of the hole portion, the lower U-shaped wall having a second screw thread. The upper and lower U-shaped walls are positioned opposite each other and can separate from the screw rod. When the upper and lower U-shaped walls contact with the screw rod, the adjusting mechanism is moved up and down by rotating the screw rod, and when the upper and lower U-shaped walls separate from the screw rod, the adjusting mechanism is capable of sliding along the screw rod.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the adjusting mechanism can tilt at an angle in order to separate from the screw rod. This allows the supporting mechanism to slide along the screw rod. The claimed invention stand provides both fine adjustment and rough adjustment functions.